John Wesley
thumb|left|John WesleyJohn Wesley 1703-1791 rok - Angielski duchowny anglikański, ojciec i założyciel kościoła''' Metodystycznego', uznawany przez luteranizm za odnowiciela kościoła, święty anglikanizmu. Autor wielu hymnów chóralnych metodystycznych. Wesley sprzeciwiał się kalwińskiej predestynacji. Kalwinista Charles Spurgeon w wieku 24 lat wykazujący fanatyczną wrogość do nie-kalwinistów nie wyznających kalwińskiej predestynacji i który bezmyślnie stwierdził wówczas że nie-kalwiniści "kłaniają się przed Baalem który nie jest prawdziwym Bogiem", w wieku 30 lat w 1864 roku został tak oszołomiony i całkowicie poruszony życiem i świadectwem chrześcijańskim nie-kalwinisty Johna Wesleya że odrzucił ten ślepy pogląd stwierdzając pokornie z jego powodu: "'A jeśli chciałoby się dodać dwóch apostołów do liczby dwunastu, nie sądzę, aby można było znaleźć dwóch mężczyzn bardziej zdolnych do takiego dodania niż George Whitefield i John Wesley'." - Kalwinista Charles Spuregon, 1864 rok o Georgeu Whitefieldzie i Johnie Wesley-u '''Dajcie mi stu głosicieli którzy nie boją się niczego poza grzechem i mają pragnienie dla niczego prócz Boga, i nie obchodzi mnie czy są duchownymi czy laikatem, oni sami wstrząsną bramami piekła i ustanowią królestwo Niebios na ziemi.' - John Wesley (1960). “The Letters of the Reverend John Wesley ...” Czytający chrześcijanie wzrastają. Gdy chrześcijanin zaprzestanie czytania, przestaje wzrastać. ~ John Wesley W artykule kalwinisty polskiego Marcina Kozery cytuję on przeciwko Wesleyowi źródło pochodzące od kalwinisty Edwarda Henriche, płaskoziemcy, i teorytyka spisku żydowskiego i antydyspensacjonalistycznego przesłania dla chrześcijan przeciwko żydom w oparciu o teologie przymierzy. Źródło zapisane jest w sposób skopiowany od strony angielskiej bez podania dokładnego pochodzenia w taki sam zbyt malo informacyjny sposób celem weryfikacji co wskazuje na jego bezmyślne skopiowanie od angielskiej strony potencjalnie podpisującej się bo te skrajne doktryny autora. Edward Henriche będąc anty-żydem, cytuje jako źródła fałszerstwa jak "protokoły mędrców Syjonu" co podważa autorytet autora. Artykuł cytujący Edwarda Henricha o Johnie Wesleyu bez poprawnie zapisanego dla weryfikacji źródła. Dyspensacjonaliści są według Edawrda Hendriche "zwiedzdzeni przez diabła". Cytuję on w swoich pracach rewizjonistów Holokaustu jak David Irving. Po ludzku rzecz umując jego treści są nierozsądne, populistyczne, duchowo skażone i prymtiywnie normowane. Wspiera rację palestyńczyków w walcę z państwem Izrael. Według Edwarda Hnriche, który jest cytowany nie w pełni w pół-źródle przez kalwinistów, Wesley miał w swoim liście uznać się za poganina który nie wierzył prawdziwie w Boga. Sprawa do dalszego przebadania. ---- Treść Kazania Johna Weselya "Zbawienie przez Wiarę" 18 czerwca 1738 rok, wygłoszone na Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim Wszelkie błogosławieństwa, jakimi Bóg obdarzył człowieka, pochodzą jedynie z Jego łaski, obfitości i upodobania. Pochodzą one z Jego darmo danej, zupełnie niezasłużonej przez człowieka przychylności. Człowiek w żaden sposób nie może rościć sobie prawa do Jego miłosierdzia. Darmo dana łaska ukształtowała (...) człowieka z prochu ziemi i tchnęła w nozdrza jego dech życia (I Mojż. 2,7) i złożyła wszystko pod jego stopy (Ps. 8,7). Ta sama łaska utrzymuje się aż do dziś dając życie i tchnienie wszystkiemu co istnieje. Zaiste nic, czym jesteśmy, albo co posiadamy, albo co robimy, nie zasługuje nawet na najmniejsze skinienie Boga. Panie, (...) wszystkich naszych dzieł Ty dla nas dokonałeś (Iz. 26,12). Są więc daleko jeszcze liczniejsze wyrazy darmo danego miłosierdzia, a jakąkolwiek sprawiedliwość da się znaleźć w człowieku, ona również jest darem Boga.2. Czym więc grzeszny człowiek zadośćuczyni za choćby najmniejszy ze swych grzechów? Swymi własnymi uczynkami? Nie. Gdyby one były nawet święte i niezliczone, to przecież i tak nie są jego własnością, a Boga. W istocie są one jednak wszystkie złe i grzeszne do tego stopnia, że każdy z nich wymaga oddzielnego zadośćuczynienia. Zepsute drzewo przynosi tylko zepsuty owoc. Serce człowieka jest całkowicie zepsute i złe, ponieważ brak mu chwały Bożej, tej chwały sprawiedliwości, która na początku została odciśnięta w jego duszy na obraz jego wielkiego Stwórcy. Nie mając zatem nic, ani prawości, ani uczynków na swoje usprawiedliwienie, jego usta są zamknięte przed obliczem Stwórcy.3. Jeśli więc grzeszny człowiek znajdzie upodobanie u Boga, jest to łaska za łaską (charis anti charitos). Jeśli Bóg nadal daje gwarancję udzielania nam nowych błogosławieństw - a nawet zbawienia, które jest największym ze wszystkich błogosławieństw - czy możemy na to powiedzieć coś innego niż: Bogu niech będą dzięki za niewysłowiony dar Jego. I w istocie jest on niewysłowiony. Bóg zaś daje dowód swojej miłości ku nam przez to, że kiedy byliśmy jeszcze grzesznikami, Chrystus za nas umarł dla naszego zbawienia. ...Łaską więc zbawieni jesteście przez wiarę. Łaska jest źródłem, a wiara warunkiem zbawienia. Przeto aby nie znaleźć się poza zasięgiem łaski Bożej, zajmijmy się uważnie trzema kwestiami:I. Czym jest wiara, przez którą jesteśmy zbawieni?II. Czym jest zbawienie z wiary?III. Jak możemy odpowiedzieć na niektóre zarzuty?I. Czym jest ta wiara, przez którą jesteśmy zbawieni?1. Po pierwsze: nie jest to po prostu zwykła wiara poganina. Jak wiadomo, Bóg wymaga od poganina, aby wierzył że Bóg istnieje i że nagradza tych, którzy go szukają, i że należy go szukać wielbiąc i chwaląc Boga za wszystko, oraz poprzez cierpliwą praktykę cnót moralnych, sprawiedliwości, miłosierdzia, i prawdy wobec współbliźnich.Dlatego ani Grek ani Rzymianin, ani nawet Scyta czy Hindus nic nie miałby na swoją obronę, gdyby nie wierzył przynajmniej w byt i atrybuty Boga, przyszłą nagrodę i karę oraz obowiązujące prawo moralne. Jedynie bowiem taka jest treść wiary poganina.2. Po drugie: wiara, przez którą jesteśmy zbawieni, nie jest wiarą diabła, chociaż ta ostatnia sięga znacznie dalej niż wiara poganina. Diabeł bowiem wierzy nie tylko, że istnieje mądry i potężny Bóg, który łaskawie nagradza i sprawiedliwie karze, ale również w to, że Jezus jest Synem Bożym, Chrystusem i Zbawicielem świata. Dlatego słyszymy jak stwierdza: Wiem kim jesteś, święty Boże. Nie możemy mieć cienia wątpliwości, że ów nieszczęsny duch wierzy we wszystkie słowa, które wyszły z ust Najświętszego. Ani też nie możemy wątpić w to, cokolwiek innego zostało napisane przez owych starożytnych świętych. Jeden z nich dał chwalebnego świadectwa, że ci ludzie są sługami Boga Najwyższego i zwiastują drogę zbawienia. Tak dalece więc ten wielki wróg Boga i człowieka drży w wierze, że Bóg objawił się w ciele, że On położy wszystkich nieprzyjaciół pod stopy swoje i że cafe Pismo przez Boga jest natchnione. Tak daleko sięga wiara diabła.3. Po trzecie: wiara, przez którą jesteśmy zbawieni, w tym znaczeniu, o jakim jest tu mowa, nie jest jedynie wiarą samych apostołów, kiedy Chrystus był jeszcze razem z nimi na ziemi. Co prawda owocem ich wiary było to, że opuszczali wszystko, by iść za Nim i mieli moc czynienia cudów, a nawet uzdrawiania wszelkiej choroby i wszelkiej niemocy, a do tego moc i władzę nad wszystkimi demonami, a przede wszystkim, otrzymali posłannictwo od swego Mistrza, aby zwiastować Królestwo Boże. A jednak po tym, jak wrócili dokonawszy wszystkich tych czynów, Pan sam nazwał ich rodem niewierzącym. Zwrócił uwagę na to, że nie potrafili wypędzić demona z powodu niedowiarstwa. A. kiedy znacznie później wydawało im się, że są pod tym względem doskonalsi, musieli prosić: Przydaj nam wiary. Jakże często wskazywał i na to, że brak im wiary nawet na miarę ziarnka gorczycy: Jeślibyście mieli wiarę jak ziarnko gorczyczne, i rzeklibyście do tego figowca: wyrwij się z korzeniami i przesadź się w morze, usłuchałby was.4. Czym jest więc wiara, przez którą jesteśmy zbawieni? Można odpowiedzieć na to najogólniej, że jest to wiara w Chrystusa. Chrystus i Bóg przez Chrystusa są właściwymi adresatami tej wiary. Tym samym jest ona całkowicie wystarczająco zdefiniowana w odróżnieniu od wiary, czy to starożytnych, czy to współczesnych pogan. A od wiary diabła odróżnia ją to, że nie jest ona jedynie spekulatywnym, racjonalnym, zimnym i martwym ciągiem myśli w naszych głowach, ale jest również pewną dyspozycją serca. Dlatego tak powiada Pismo: ...sercem wierzy się ku usprawiedliwieniu, jak również: ...jeśli ustami swoimi wyznasz, że Jezus jest Panem, i uwierzysz w sercu swoim, że Bóg wzbudził go z martwych, zbawiony będziesz.5. Z kolei, od wiary, którą sami apostołowie mieli, kiedy nasz Pan był jeszcze na ziemi, różni się ona tym, że uznaje zarówno konieczność i zasługę Jego śmierci, jak i moc Jego zmartwychwstania. Wiara ta poświadcza, że Jego śmierć była jedynym i wystarczającym środkiem odkupienia człowieka ze śmierci wiecznej, a Jego zmartwychwstanie przywróceniem nas wszystkich do życia i nieśmiertelności, gdyż Chrystus został wydany za grzechy nasze i wzbudzony z martwych dla usprawiedliwienia naszego. Wiara chrześcijańska jest więc nie tylko zgodą na całą Ewangelię Chrystusa, ale również całkowitym poleganiem na krwi Chrystusa, ufnością w zasługi Jego życia, śmierci i zmartwychwstania, oparciem się na Nim, jako na naszym pojednaniu i życiu danym dla nas i żyjącym w nas.Wiara chrześcijańska jest niezachwianą ufnością, którą człowiek ma w Bogu. Jest to przekonanie, że przez zasługi Chrystusa twoje grzechy są przebaczone, a ty na nowo pojednany tak, że Bóg ma w tobie swoje upodobanie. W konsekwencji jest to spotkanie z Nim oraz trwanie przy Nim jako naszej mądrości, sprawiedliwości, poświęceniu i odkupieniu, albo, krótko mówiąc - zbawieniu.II. Czym jest zbawienie z wiary?1. Otóż, po pierwsze: niezależnie co rozumiemy przez zbawienie, jest ono dostępne dla człowieka. Jest osiągalne, a nawet rzeczywiście osiągnięte przez tych, którzy mają udział w wierze. Apostoł Paweł powiada do wiernych w Efezie, a poprzez nich do wierzących wszystkich czasów, będziecie (chociaż to też jest prawdą), ale jesteście zbawieni przez wiarę.2. Jesteście zbawieni od grzechu. Jest to wielkie zbawienie przez wiarę. Zostało ono zapowiedziane przez anioła, zanim Bóg dał światu Swego Pierworodnego: ...nadasz mu imię Jezus; albowiem On zbawi lud swój od grzechów jego. I ani tu, ani nigdzie indziej w Piśmie świętym nie ma żadnego ograniczenia, czy też wyjątku. Cały jego lud, albo jak jest to na innym miejscu napisane -wszystkich, którzy wierzą w Niego, zbawi od grzechów, tak pierworodnego jak związanego z uczynkami, przeszłych i obecnych, od grzechu ciała i duszy. Przez wiarę w Niego są zbawieni zarówno od win, jak i mocy grzechu.3. Przede wszystkim od winy za wszystkie grzechy już popełnione. Skoro cały świat podlega sądowi Bożemu jeśliby Pan zważał na winy, któż się ostoi? A skoro przez zakon jest poznanie grzechu, a nie wybawienie od niego, tak więc ...z uczynków zakonu nie będzie usprawiedliwiony przed Nim żaden człowiek, teraz sprawiedliwość Boża przez wiarą w Jezusa Chrystusa (została objawiona -przyp.) dla wszystkich wierzących. Teraz ...są usprawiedliwieni darmo, z laski jego, przez odkupienie w Chrystusie Jezusie, Którego Bóg ustanowił jako ofiarę przebłagalną przez krew jego, skuteczną przez wiarę, dla okazania sprawiedliwości swojej przez to. że w cierpliwości Bożej pobłażliwie odniósł się do przedtem popełnionych grzechów. Teraz Chrystus wykupił nas od przekleństwa zakonu, stawszy się za nas przekleństwem. Wymazał obciążający nas list dłużny, który zwracał się przeciwko nam ze swoimi wymaganiami, usunął go przybiwszy go do krzyża. Przeto teraz nie ma żadnego potępienia dla tych, którzy są w Chrystusie Jezusie.4. Zostawszy wybawieni od winy, zostali uwolnieni od strachu. Zaiste nie od strachu syna za wykroczenie, ale od wszelkiego służalczego strachu, który drży przed karą, od strachu przed gniewem Bożym, którego już więcej nie uważają za srogiego Pana, a za Ojca przebaczającego karę. Wszak nie wzięliście ducha niewoli, by znowu ulegać bojaźni, lecz wzięliście ducha synostwa, w którym wołamy: Abba, Ojcze! Ten to Duch świadczy wespół z duchem naszym, że dziećmi Bożymi jesteśmy. Oni są również wybawieni od strachu, choć nie od możliwości odstępstwa od łaski Bożej i znalezienia się poza zasięgiem wielkich i drogocennych obietnic. Oni ...zostali zapieczętowani obiecanym Duchem świętym, który jest rękojmią ich dziedzictwa. Mają więc pokój z Bogiem przez Pana naszego, Jezusa Chrystusa... Chlubią się nadzieją chwały Bożej... A miłość Boża rozlana jest w sercach ich przez Ducha Świętego, który im jest dany. I przez to mają przekonanie (choć być może niepełne i nie zawsze równie mocne), że ani śmierć, ani życie, ani aniołowie, ani potęgi niebieskie, ani teraźniejszość, ani przyszłość, ani moce, ani wysokość, ani głębokość, ani żadne inne stworzenie nie zdoła nas odłączyć od miłości Bożej, która jest w Chrystusie Jezusie. Panu naszym (Rzym. 8, 38-39).5. Raz jeszcze, przez tę wiarę są oni uwolnieni od mocy grzechu i jego winy. Dlatego Apostoł powiada: A wiecie, że on się objawił, aby zgładzić grzechy, a grzechu w nim nie ma, każdy, kto w nim mieszka, nie grzeszy.A gdzie indziej: Dzieci, niech was nikt nie zwodzi... Kto popełnia grzech, z diabła jest. Każdy, kto wierzy... z Boga się narodził. I jeszcze: Kto z Boga się narodził, grzechu nie popełnia, gdyż posiew Boży jest w nim, i nie może grzeszyć, gdyż z Boga się narodził. Jak również: Wiemy, że żaden z tych, którzy się z Boga narodzili, nie grzeszy, ale że Ten, który z Boga został zrodzony, strzeże go i zły nie może go tknąć.6. Ten, kto przez wiarę z Boga się narodził, nie grzeszy. Po pierwsze: przez zwyczajowy grzech, gdyż każdy zwyczajowy grzech jest panowaniem grzechu; ale grzech nie może panować w tym, kto wierzy.Po drugie: przez żaden celowy grzech, gdyż jego wola, jak długo trwa on w wierze, jest nastawiona przeciwko wszelkiemu grzechowi i brzydzi się nim jak śmiertelną trucizną.Po trzecie: przez żadne grzeszne pragnienie, gdyż pragnie on bezustannie świętej i doskonałej woli Bożej, a każde niedobre pragnienie w samym zarodku unicestwia dzięki łasce Bożej.Po czwarte: nie grzeszy on przez słabości czy to czynem, słowem, czy myślą, gdyż jego słabości nie znajdują odzewu ze strony woli, a bez niej nie są one grzechami we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu.Przeto: Kto się z Boga narodzi!, grzechu nie popełnia. I chociaż nie może on powiedzieć, że nie grzeszył, to jednak obecnie nie grzeszy.7. Tym jest więc zbawienie przez wiarę nawet w teraźniejszym świecie: zarówno wybawieniem od grzechu, jak i konsekwencji, jakie grzech niesie. Te dwa ostatnie pojęcia są często wyrażane przez usprawiedliwienie, które w najszerszym; tego słowa znaczeniu pociąga za sobą wybawienie z winy i kary poprzez Chrystusowe pojednanie zastosowane rzeczywiście do duszy grzesznika. Wierzy on teraz w Niego i w wybawienie z mocy grzechu przez Chrystusa ukształtowanego w jego sercu. Tak więc ten, kto jest w ten sposób usprawiedliwiony albo zbawiony, przez wiarę, jest rzeczywiście nowo narodzony. Jest on narodzony z Ducha do nowego życia, które jest ukryte wraz z Chrystusem w Bogu. I jako nowonarodzone niemowlęta pragnie nieś fałszowanego duchowego mleka, aby przez nie wzrastać, umacniając się w Panu i w potężnej mocy jego, z wiary w wiarę, łaska za laską, aż dojdzie do męskiej doskonałości, i dorośnie do wymiarów pełni Chrystusowej.III. Najczęściej spotykane zarzuty w stosunku do nauki o zbawieniu z wiary1. Zasadniczym zarzutem jest to, że zwiastowanie zbawienia czy usprawiedliwienia z wiary, jest zwiastowaniem przeciwko dążeniu do świętości i dobrym uczynkom. Na to można odpowiedzieć krótko: Tak w istocie byłoby, gdybyśmy twierdzili, jak to czynią niektórzy, że wiara jest rozdzielona od dobrych uczynków. My jednak głosimy wiarę, która realizuje i wypełnia wszelkie dobre uczynki i wszelką sprawiedliwość.2. Byłoby rzeczą pożyteczną rozważyć tę kwestię szerzej, zwłaszcza że nie jest to nowy zarzut, a wprost przeciwnie, sięgający czasów św. Pawła. Już wtedy stawiano pytanie: Czy więc zakon unieważniamy przez wiarę? Przede wszystkim odpowiemy na to, że wszyscy, którzy nie zwiastują wiary, w istocie otwarcie unieważniają zakon, albo wprost, przez ograniczenia i komentarze, które pozbawiają tekst Pisma wszelkiego ducha, albo pośrednio przez to, że nie wskazują oni jedynego środka, dzięki któremu można czynić dobre uczynki.Po drugie: Ustanawiamy zakon zarówno przez pokazanie jego pełnego z zasięgu i duchowego znaczenia jak również przez wezwanie wszystkich do tej żywej drogi, przez którą słuszne żądania zakonu wykonały się na nich. Ci przestrzegają całego porządku ustanowionego przez Niego, i ufając wyłącznie w krew Chrystusa czynią wszystkie dobre uczynki, do których przeznaczył ich i Bóg, aby w nich chodzili, cieszą się i okazują wszelkie święte i niebiańskie usposobienie, a nawet to samo usposobienie, jakie było w Chrystusie Jezusie.3. Ale czy głoszenie takiej wiary nie prowadzi ludzi do pychy? Odpowiadamy: Czasami prowadzi. Dlatego każdy wierzący powinien być wyraźnie ostrzeżony (słowami Apostola): ...Odłamane zostały gałęzie z powodu niewiary, ty zaś trwasz dzięki wierze; wzbijaj się w pychę, ale się strzeż. Jeśli bowiem Bóg nie oszczędził gałęzi naturalnych, nie oszczędzi tez ciebie. Zważ tedy na dobrotliwość i surowość Bożą - surowość dla tych, którzy upadli, a dobrotliwość Bożą względem ciebie, o ile wytrwasz w dobroci, bo inaczej i Ty będziesz odcięty. Jak długo trwa on w dobroci, będzie pamiętał słowa św. Pawła przewidujące ten zarzut jak i odpowiadające nań. Gdzież więc chluba twoja? Wykluczona! Przez jaki zakon? Uczynków? Bynajmniej, lecz przez zakon wiary. Gdyby człowiek był usprawiedliwiony przez swe uczynki, mógłby się nimi chlubić. Ale nie ma dla niego chluby, która nie spełnia uczynków, ale wierzy w tego, który usprawiedliwia bezbożnego. Ten sam sens mają słowa zarówno poprzedzające, jak i następujące po tekście w Liście do Efezjan 2,4-5, 7-8: Bóg, który jest bogaty w miłosierdzie, ...i nas, którzy umarliśmy przez upadki, ożywił wraz z Chrystusem - łaską zbawieni jesteście - ...aby okazać... nadzwyczajne bogactwo laski swojej w dobroci wobec nas w Chrystusie Jezusie. Albowiem laską zbawieni jesteście przez wiarę, i to nie z was. Z was samych nie pochodzi ani wasza wiara, ani zbawienie. Bożym darem, darmo danym, niezasłużonym jest zarówno wiara, przez którą jesteście zbawieni, jak również zbawienie, które On ze swego upodobania i przychylności do niej dodaje. To, że wierzycie, jest jednym wyrazem Jego łaski, a to, że wierzycie, iż jesteście zbawieni, jest innym. Nie z uczynków, aby się kto nie chlubił.Zaiste zanim uwierzyliśmy, wszystkie nasze uczynki, cała nasza prawość nie zasługiwały na nic innego jak tylko na Boże potępienie, tak dalece nie zasługiwały na wiarę. Jest ona przeto jedynie darem, a nie zapłatą za uczynki. Ani też zbawienie nie jest z uczynków, które czynimy, kiedy wierzymy, gdyż to Bóg je w nas sprawia. I dlatego też nagradza nas za to, co sam czyni, ukazując jedynie bogactwo swojego miłosierdzia, ale nie pozostawia nam nic, czym moglibyśmy i się chlubić.4. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy mówienie w ten sposób o miłosierdziu Bożym jako o zbawieniu, czy usprawiedliwieniu darmo i jedynie z łaski nie może zachęcić ludzi do grzechu? Może i rzeczywiście zachęca. Wielu pozostanie w grzechu, aby łaska obfitsza była. Ale krew ich jest na ich własnych głowach. Dobroć Boga powinna doprowadzić ich do upamiętania i doprowadzi, ale tych tylko, którzy są szczerego serca. Kiedy stwierdzą, że jest przecież u Niego przebaczenie, zawołają głośno prosząc, żeby wymazał ich grzechy przez wiarę, która jest w Jezusie. I jeżeli szczerze zawołają i nie ustaną w prośbach, i szukać Go będą w tym wszystkim, co ustanowił, to odnajdą pociechę, ci którzy nie mogą doczekać się Jego przyjścia. Bo jeszcze tylko mała chwila i nadejdzie Ten, który ma przyjść i nie będzie zwlekał (Heb. 10,37). I dokona On tego wielkiego dzieła w krótkim czasie.W Dziejach Apostolskich jest wiele przykładów działań Bożych sprawiających, że wiara w ludzkich sercach powstaje tak szybko, jak błyskawica spadająca z nieba. To właśnie w tej samej godzinie, kiedy Paweł i Sylas zaczęli zwiastować ewangelię, stróż więzienny okazał skruchę, upamiętał się, uwierzył i został ochrzczony. Podobnie trzy tysiące ludzi zostało ochrzczonych przez św. Piotra w dzień Pięćdziesiątnicy po tym, jak wyznali swoje grzechy i uwierzyli zwiastowaniu. I Bogu niech będą dzięki, że jest teraz wiele żywych dowodów, iż ma On nadal moc wybawiania.5. Mimo to stawiany jest jeszcze inny zarzut, z innego punktu widzenia: Jeżeli człowiek nie może być zbawiony przez to wszystko, co sam może uczynić, to musi popaść w rozpacz. Owszem, rozpacz co do zbawienia z własnych uczynków, własnych zasług czy prawości. I tak być powinno, gdyż nikt nie może zaufać zasługom Chrystusa dopóki nie wyrzeknie się swoich własnych. Ten, kto własne usprawiedliwienie usiłuje ustanowić, nie może otrzymać sprawiedliwości Bożej. Sprawiedliwość z wiary nie może mu być dana tak długo, jak długo ufa sprawiedliwości zakonu.6. Ale, powiada się, że jest to przygnębiająca nauka. Diabeł mówił rzeczywiście jak diabeł, tj. fałszywie i bezwstydnie, kiedy ośmielił się twierdzić, że jest ona przygnębiająca. Jest ona jedyną pociechą, pełną pociechy dla wszystkich grzeszników, którzy wyniszczają i potępiają samych siebie. Jest pociechą wielką jak niebiosa i mocniejszą niż śmierć, że ktokolwiek uwierzy w Niego, nie zostanie zawstydzony oraz, że jeden jest Pan wszystkich, bogaty dla wszystkich, którzy Go wzywają.Co? – Miłosierdzie dla wszystkich? Dla Zacheusza, jawnego grabieżcy? Dla Marii Magdaleny, pospolitej nierządnicy? Zdaje mi się, że słyszę jak ktoś mówi: Więc ja, nawet ja mogę mieć nadzieję na miłosierdzie! I ty również możesz, nieszczęsny, któremu nic nie daje pociechy. Bóg nie odrzuci twojej modlitwy. Nie, być może powie On już następnej godziny: Ufaj synu, odpuszczone są grzechy twoje. Odpuszczone tak, że nie zapanują nad tobą nigdy więcej. Tak, że Duch zaświadczy wespół z duchem naszym, że jesteś dzieckiem Bożym. O radosna nowino! Nowino wielkiej radości, która będziesz udziałem wszystkiego ludu. Nuże, wszyscy, którzy macie pragnienie pójdźcie do wód, ...pójdźcie, kupujcie bez pieniędzy. Jakiekolwiek wasze grzechy by nie były -choćby były czerwone jak szkarłat i liczniejsze niż włosy na twojej głowie, nawróć się do Pana, aby się nad wami zlitował, do naszego Boga, gdyż jest hojny w odpuszczaniu.7. Kiedy już więcej zarzutów nie ma, powiada nam się po prostu, że zbawieniu przez wiarę nie powinno nadawać się priorytetu albo przynajmniej nie powinno się go głosić wszystkim. A co powiada Duch Święty? -Fundamentu innego nikt nie może założyć oprócz tego, który jest założony, którym jest Jezus Chrystus. Tak więc ktokolwiek uwierzy w Niego, będzie zbawiony i to jest i musi być fundamentem całego naszego zwiastowania, tj. musi być priorytetem. Tak, ale nie dla wszystkich. Komu więc mamy go nie głosić? Kogo mamy pominąć?Ubogich? Nie, mają oni szczególne prawo słuchać zwiastowania Ewangelii. Ludzi prostych? Nie. Od samego początku Bóg objawił te rzeczy ludziom nieuczonym i prostym.Dzieci? Bynajmniej. Pozwólcie dziatkom przychodzić do mnie i nie zabraniajcie im.Grzesznikom? Tym bardziej nie. Nie przyszedłem wzywać do upamiętania sprawiedliwych, lecz grzeszników.Jeśli więc mamy kogokolwiek pominąć, to ludzi bogatych, uczonych, sławnych i moralnych. I jest prawdą, że właśnie oni aż nazbyt często sami wyłączają się ze społeczności słuchaczy zwiastowania zbawienia z wiary. Ale musimy zwiastować słowa naszego Pana wszystkim. Takie jest bowiem wyzwanie naszego posłannictwa: Idź i glos ewangelię wszystkiemu stworzeniu. Jeśli ktoś zmieni ją, albo jakąkolwiek jej część, uczyni to ku swojej zgubie, będzie musiał ponieść swój własny ciężar. Ale mimo wszystko, jako żyje Pan, że będę mówił tylko to, co mi powie Pan.8. W tym właśnie momencie nauka o zbawieniu z łaski przez wiarę zasługuje na szczególną uwagę, gdyż zwiastowanie jej nigdy nie było bardziej na czasie niż obecnie. Nic tak jak ona nie jest w stanie skuteczniej zapobiec wzrostowi wśród nas rzymskiej iluzji. W nieskończoność można by atakować jeden błąd tego Kościoła po drugim. Ale nauka o zbawieniu przez wiarę podcina same korzenie i wszystko pada od razu wszędzie tam, gdzie jest ona głoszona.Właśnie ta nauka (którą nasz Kościół słusznie nazywa potężną skałą i fundamentem chrześcijańska} pierwsza wypędziła papiestwo z naszych królestw i trzyma papiestwo z dala. Nic, tak jak ona, nie może powstrzymać niemoralności, która zalała ten kraj jak potop. Czy podobna opróżnić wielką głębinę kropla po kropli? Jeśli tak, to można nas zreformować odwodząc od jednego występku po drugim. Ale niech tylko sprawiedliwość z Boga na podstawie wiary jest zwiastowana, a zatrzymają się jej (tj. niemoralności - przyp.) wzdęte fale. Tylko ona, nic innego, może zatrzymać usta tych, którzy chwalą się tym, co jest hańbą i otwarcie zapierają się Pana, który ich odkupił. Oni potrafią mówić o zakonie tak wzniosie, jak ten komu Bóg zapisał zakon w sercu. Słuchając ich, jak mówią o zakonie, niejeden byłby skłonny pomyśleć, że nie są daleko od Królestwa Bożego. Ale zabierz ich od zakonu do Ewangelii; zacznij od sprawiedliwości z wiary, od Chrystusa, jako końca zakonu dla każdego, kto wierzy, a ci, którzy dopiero co wydawali się niemal chrześcijanami, jeśli nie pełnymi chrześcijanami, okazują się synami zatracenia. A są tak daleko od życia i zbawienia (Boże, będę dla nich miłosierny!) jak głębiny piekła są od wysokości niebios.9. Dlatego przeciwnika ogarnia furia, kiedy tylko zbawienie przez wiarę jest zwiastowane światu. Dlatego ów przeciwnik poruszył ziemię i piekło, aby zniszczyć tych, co pierwsi je zwiastowali. Dlatego też, wiedząc, że sama wiara może wywrócić fundamenty jego królestwa, wezwał na pomoc wszystkie swoje siły i użył całej swojej sztuki kłamstw i oszczerstw, aby powściągnąć Marcina Lutra, chwalebnego wodza Pana Zastępów przed ożywieniem nauki o zbawieniu przez wiarę.Nic w tym dziwnego. Ponieważ, jak ów Boży mąż zauważa. Jak bardzo rozwścieczyłoby to pysznego, uzbrojonego po zęby wojownika, gdyby został zatrzymany i powalony przez małe dziecko uzbrojone w zwykły patyk! Zwłaszcza gdyby wiedział, że to małe dziecko z pewnością przewróci go i podepcze pod stopami. Tak, Panie Jezu! W ten sposób pełnia twojej mocy okazała się w słabości. Idź więc, małe dziecko, które wierzysz w Niego, a prawica Jego dokona cudownych czynów! Choć jesteś bezradny i słaby jak zaledwie kilkudniowe niemowlę, potężny nie będzie w stanie ci sprostać. Będziesz miał nad nim przewagę, pokonasz go, powalisz i podepczesz pod swoimi stopami. Pomaszerujesz pod wodzą wielkiego sprawcy twego zbawienia jako zwycięzca, aby dalej zwyciężać, aż wszyscy twoi wrogowie zostaną zniszczeni i pochłonięta zostanie śmierć w zwycięstwie.Dzięki niech będą Bogu, który daje nam zwycięstwo przez naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, któremu wraz z Ojcem i Duchem Świętym niech będzie chwała, i mądrość, i dziękczynienie, i honor, i moc, i potęga, i błogosławieństwo na wieki wieków. Amen. Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Metodyzm Kategoria:Anglikanizm Kategoria:Anglia